


All In The Name of Love

by a_very_confused_fan



Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [3]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possessive Behavior, phil has a potty mouth in this, set in antarctic empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_confused_fan/pseuds/a_very_confused_fan
Summary: Techno overreacts, Phil thinks as they’re greeted by the faction Lord, what could possibly go wrong?...Everything went wrong.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057103
Comments: 24
Kudos: 262





	All In The Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake/gifts).



> this was for a valentine gift exchange and I chose jealous phil, again, bc I like writing him jealous way too much apparently lol
> 
> ANyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (also yes I know the title kind of sucks go away -3-)

“Why am _I_ here, shouldn’t it be Pete? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a delay in the bridge.”

“We’ve already been through this Tech, the faction lord requested for you to be part of the meeting specifically. You refusing might make him go back to war and we’re both too preoccupied to deal with him right now,” Phil replied patiently, patting his lover’s back in consolation.

“But it doesn’t even make sense!” he gestured, “Out of the both of us I have the worst reputation, why would he want _me_ here,” Techno rambled again, letting his frustrations out during the walk to the faction. 

Phil let him, they have a bit more to go, and he couldn’t say he understood the reasoning either. 

You see, the Antarctic Empire were enemies with a faction, more annoying than anything. They would not stop coming to the Arctic and trying to defeat the Empire. Throughout the skirmish, there were few casualties, and most of them were because of the incompetence of their leader; not coming prepared, soldiers dying of hypothermia and other illnesses, starvation. Techno and he were tired of having to be on high alert for someone so non-threatening, so they decided to gather as many troops and go over-kill by surrounding their meager army with thousands of soldiers. Thankfully that made the lord surrender, and they made plans to sign the treaty at their base. The Lord said it was so his men wouldn’t keep dying, but if that were the case he would’ve left a long time ago. Nonetheless, they agreed on the date for the peace treaty.

So there they were, walking to the faction. They landed a little far away so it wouldn’t be taken as an act of war, and after finally getting the lord to admit defeat, they did not want to ruin that by miscommunication.

“-il! Are you even listening?” 

Facing his husband, Phil saw his puffed cheeks, and smiled, “I don’t need to listen to know that you were complaining about social events.”

Hearing him huff, they both straightened as they were officially in not so enemy territory. Walking out of the forest, they entered the capital and spotted the main building. 

Taking everything in sight, the obvious homelessness and sketchy alleys, they continued onward to the capitol building.

Techno overreacts, Phil thinks as they’re greeted by the faction Lord, what could possibly go wrong?

Everything went wrong. 

Now don’t jump to conclusions, they weren’t surrounded by troops — although Phil wishes that happened instead, it would be much easier than the reality — no. Instead, the Lord was making... _advancements,_ directed towards Techno. 

Techno wasn’t the biggest fan of pda, didn't like how they got more eyes watching them, and Phil was fine with showing Tech all his love in a more private setting. This all goes to say, they might not show off as much as other couples, but it was a well-known fact that the rulers were both together. 

What Phil is trying to say, the Lord is starting to piss him off with the _very_ obvious flirting they were doing directed at techno. And he had to suffer the pitying glances from servants and the advisors alike who were in the same room. He _could_ start posturing in response, but he’d like to think he was better than that. 

It was so frustrating that even Techno, the love of his life, his poet, the one and only person he will lay his life down for, who’s oblivious beyond all understanding, noticed, bringing up, “Phil is the one who deals with that area so he knows more about it than me.”

The audacity this man has then to say, “Well I asked _you_ not Phil.” 

This has only been _one_ instance. Phil has been dealing with it for over 6 _hours,_ the damn prat kept bringing things up that were irrelevant to the treaty. He can see Techno glancing back at him every now and then, wondering how long until he snaps. He knows that he’s probably cackling inside his head, smug at being right and calling it.

He’s not going to give Techno the satisfaction though. They were so close to signing the treaty, they just needed to go over the wordings a bit more and shouldn’t last more than two hours. Phil can do this, he can ignore the flirty looks, batting of eyes, fingers trying to brush against Tech’s — try being the keyword, Techno doesn’t like touch that much if it isn’t Phil or Pete’s on a good day. 

You can do it, he repeats to himself outside the meeting room after a 30-minute break, it’s only a bit more before they can leave. He can walk into that room, and not go through the urge to break every finger that dared try to touch Techno. Ignore the impulse to sit in his lap, show off how Techno would automatically place his hands on the small of his back, and not seem fazed at all. He can sit through the meeting without displaying his wings to intimidate his Royal Ass. To not be smug while doing it because he knows that Techno would pay attention to him and not his Assholeness.

Focus Phil, we can do this.

Opening the door, the first thing to greet his eyes is a hand twirling a pink lock, a hand belonging to a certain fucker. 

Fuck it, Techno will be annoying but not as annoying as this fucker. Plus, they’ve taken on worse odds together in case they become enemies again.

Confidently walking to where Techno is, he sees him jerk back from the offending hand, surprising the owner. Good. Lord Prat tries to play it off but it’s obvious to everyone it wasn’t welcomed. 

By the time he’s reached them, Techno has noticed him, his entire body relaxing slightly at his arrival and he turns his body to face him instead of Faction Fuck.

“Phil, I was wondering when you’d get here. Are you alright?” 

Seeing Techno’s eyebrows furrow in concern for him dimmed the raging urge to annihilate the Fool right then and there. He’ll never get tired of seeing the light of his life. It didn’t completely stop the want for the prat to be six feet under the ground, but he’ll deal with that urge _very_ soon. 

“Hey love, yeah I just lost track of time. Don’t worry I’m alright.” It’s not me you should be worried about, he thinks as he beams back at Techno, but then again that fuck didn’t deserve to be worried over.

Seeing Techno’s eyes soften at the pet name, still not used to them, when said fucker interrupted them, ”Well that’s simply irresponsible, we don’t have time to waste on dilly-dallying.”

Says the man who wasted 2 whole hours by forcing Techno to re-explain himself whenever he said _anything_. Evidently from the expressions of the rest of the advisors, he was not alone with his opinion.

Baring his teeth more than smiling, Phil wrapped an arm around Techno’s waist and simply said, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

The gesture wasn’t lost to anyone, and the tension thickened. Phil was done taking this shit, it’s time to show this motherfucker that Techno chose _him_. 

Ignoring Techno’s smug grin, he walked forward, arm still wrapped around Techno, and noticed only two empty seats. One next to Supreme Ass and one at the other end of the table. 

He saw the fucker smirk, but he underestimates Phil, for he does not give a single shit anymore.

Taking hold of the front of Techno’s shirt, he pulls him down so he can whisper, “You wouldn’t mind sharing a seat, would you sweetheart?”

It never gets old, seeing his lover’s cheeks flush a bright red. He nodded, unable to speak at the moment, caught off guard by how bold Phil was being. 

Smirking, Phil whispered a final “Good boy” and went to sit at the chair next to Fuckface. He had to deal with someone flirting with his husband for the entire meeting, they can stand a few more hours. 

Techno, following him like a puppy, immediately got himself settled on top of Phil. They’ve done this many times when sitting on the throne in the Empire, they know what’s comfortable and what’s not. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Phil rested his chin on Techno’s shoulder.

Taking a brief moment to revel in Lord Asshole’s face, this was the first time Techno has blushed in front of them _and_ was being obedient, he clears his throat and says, “Let’s finalize this treaty, shall we?”

Once everyone got used to seeing Techno “Blood for the Blood God” Blade sitting on Phil’s lap, it went over very quickly. They read over the terms and fixed up some wording so they could have more freedom in certain aspects while Tech made sure they didn’t go too far. The fact that his Assholeness was silenced throughout the process was a definite boost. Just because Phil glowered at him the entire time, puffing his wings up anytime he opened his mouth, had nothing to do with that fact.

It seems that Phil isn’t the only one who found him annoying since no one called him out nor scolded him. With that information, they might be able to add this faction to their Empire. They’d be able to trade with them and let them have full autonomy of themselves while providing support if they need it. If he can convince them to also sign a contract to annex them, they can get rid of Fucker for good. It doesn’t seem like he’s doing much of a good job helping everyone out. Maybe they-

“Phil...”

Snapping back into focus, he turned his attention to what Tech was pointing at, the treaty.

He raised an eyebrow, only to have Techno roll his eyes and give him a deadpan stare. Chuckling, Phil then took the quill and signed his name. Of course, he made sure it was ok.

Leaving the rest of the advisors confused as to _what the fuck just happened??_ an annoyance spoke up one final time.

“You know, I think it’s an awful trait for a ruler to not pay attention _and_ harass me.”

Sighing, he only shifted his grip to carry Techno bridesmaid style and stood up. Chuckling at Techno’s adorable squeal of surprise, he turned and said, “I trust Techno to be able to tell when something is off. And if we are going to bring up harassment, then I’m sure everyone will agree with me that you were harassing my _husband_ more than I you. As for the rest of you, pay attention to the upcoming days, I’ll be sending you all a letter which you will find in your best interests. Later mates, except you you fucking moron,” Glaring at Fuckface, no one could mistake who he was talking to. 

Carrying Techno out, shifting him once more to open the door, he left them all stunned in silence. 

Hugging Techno to him, Phil took off to the skies to where they left their plane, finally free of that awful faction Lord.

With his speed, they reached the plane in no time. Spreading his wings, he slowed their descent until they hit the ground, pulling his wings back and letting Techno down. Now for the inevitable…

“So,” yup, “What was that all about?” Techno asked with his face slightly flushed and lips pulled back in a smirk.

Two can play that game, “Forgive me that I wasn’t ok with someone flirting with the love of my life.”

The effect was immediate, and Techno’s cooling face flamed once more, reaching his pointed ears. 

It was times like these that made him realize how far deep he was for Tech, seeing him a mess, trying and failing to make a comeback. Blood red eyes blinked and darted anywhere but Phil’s and he kept stumbling over his words, starting over. His face was back to the rosy red Phil loved to see, always a fun game to see how dark he could make it.

If anyone threatened him with Techno in any way, he would gladly relieve them from carrying the weight of their head. 

Shaking his head with a small smile, he interrupted with, “C’mon my love, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back from air striking the capital.” Walking toward their plane, his grin widened as he heard his lover’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... did ya like it?
> 
> also the airstrike is something phil would totally do, do you know how many times that man detonated them?
> 
> I hope I did your prompt justice Cherry, lol, and that you liked it 
> 
> Edit: not me forgetting to add this in the series


End file.
